Agora e Sempre
by lyne.loveless.HxS
Summary: Reviews please!


_**1ºChallenger – ShunXHyoga yaoi**_

Agora e Sempre 

**( lyne.lovess )**

Andrômeda se encontrava na sala com fone de ouvido escutando suas músicas favoritas, cantarolando-as distraído ao mesmo tempo em que escrevia em seu blog. Shun adorava música e principalmente cantar, mas só soltava a voz quando percebia que estava sozinho em casa.

_-' I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy, I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do' _(Serei seu sonho, serei seu desejo, sua fantasia, serei seu amor, serei tudo que você precisa. Haverei de te amar com toda força do meu ser, verdadeira, louca e intensamente.).

Com os fones de ouvido, mal percebera que elevara sua voz envolvido pela música e não notara que havia mais uma pessoa ali naquele cômodo além dele, a alguns poucos centímetros dali, precisamente na varanda, Hyoga, vez ou outra refugiava-se na varanda para ler, para não ser incomodado por ninguém.Há alguns dias atrás Cisne percebeu que Shun também tinha tido a mesma idéia que ele, e passava longas horas em frente ao computador. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que ouviu Shun cantando, estava na varanda lendo um livro, ouviu passos de alguém entrando na sala e ligando o computador, ficou irritado provavelmente deveria ser Seiya com seus jogos on-line iria fazer um barulho enorme e não ia conseguir terminar sua leitura. Até que ouviu uma música começar a tocar, achou estranho, pois Seiya não ouvia músicas além daquelas insuportáveis dos jogos, ouviu uma voz doce entreposta à melodia da música, no mesmo instante reconheceu ser a voz de Shun, esgueirou-se até a porta de vidro da varanda e pode ver Andrômeda todo envolvido pela música que ouvia no mesmo tempo em que digitava algo no computador. O coração de Cisne bateu mais forte, mas escondeu-se novamente de vergonha _'o que pensaria Shun se me visse espiando-o?'_. Encostou-se na parede e fechou os olhos e permaneceu ali ouvindo aquela magnífica voz de Andrômeda, nem nos seus mais divinos sonhos, imaginaria que Shun possuía uma voz tão linda, a música também era muito linda e romântica, Hyoga percebeu que a musica falava de amor.. Até então não sabia que o amigo gostava tanto de cantar, só sabia que ele possuía uma voz muito melodiosa, não entendia porque Shun ocultava esse talento de todos, sentia vontade de perguntar por quê, mas tinha vergonha e receio do amigo acha-lo intrometido e bisbilhoteiro então permaneciaquieto, Hyoga fechou seu livro e ficou ouvindo Andrômeda. Já fazia algum tempo que Cisne percebera que sentia muito mais que carinho por Andrômeda, foi um sentimento que cresceu aos poucos lhe tomando por completo, quando se deu conta, suas mãos sempre suavam quando encontrava Shun, o sangue corria mais forte, as palavras permaneciam presas na garganta, as pernas tremiam.

_' Ao menos posso ouvi-lo cantar, mesmo que não seja pra mim...Por que teimo em pensar nisso...ele só me vê como um amigo...mas meu coração sempre pulsa mais forte quando ouço sua voz,minhas mãos tremem e sinto como se mil borboletas estivessem voando dentro do estômago'_

- Hmmm temos um cantor na casa é? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

- SEIYA?O q-que você está fazendo aqui? E-eu pensei que vocês tinham ido ao shopping. - disse Shun já roxo de vergonha

- Ah eu voltei mais cedo, não dava pra agüentar aquela patricinha da Saori querendo que eu carregasse todas as compras dela, baita de uma folgada e consumista, o Shiryu no maior grude com a Shunrei, e o seu irmão só queria ficar paquerando as menininhas lá, chato viu...Resolvi voltar pra casa né, pelo menos aqui posso jogar no pc...aí encontro você hahahahahaha todo popstar,bem que voce podia fazer cover disso hein, essa música é daquela duplinha pop Savage Garden né? Hahahahahahahaha, maior performance na frente do pcmew hahahahahahahahahaha, só faltou um microfoneahahahahahaha - Seiya quase caiu no chão de tanto rir - Ai chega, que minha barriga tá doendo de tanto rir, Shun você é uma comédia mesmo hahahaha.

Shun não falava nada, saiu correndo da sala tomado pela vergonha, alguém vê-lo em seu momento tão íntimo onde se soltava sem se importar com nada, quando se deixava levar por suas verdadeiras emoções e pela música. ' _Justo o Seiya me flagrar nesse momento, o Seiya que adora zoar todo mundo, especialmente eu ¬¬...Apesar de que se tivesse sido o Hyoga não quero nem imaginar...Por Zeus a vergonha seria ainda maior..._Porque Shun sabia em quem seus pensamentos estavam dirigidos quando cantava aquela música, era nele, no loiro, seu 'amigo', Hyoga, a música falava tudo que sentia e tudo que queria sentir quando estava perto de Hyoga. Só quando estava sozinho é que extravasava tudo que sentia através da música, daquela música e em seu blog confessava seus sentimentos, porque no mundo virtual ninguém sabia quem ele era e, portanto ele poderia ser ele mesmo, sem se importar com regras ou preconceitos, no mundo virtual não importava o que seu irmão acharia, ou como os amigos reagiriam.

- Ai ai essa eu não entendi ...Shun volta aqui não precisa ficar envergonhado com o que eu falei, estava só zoando...

- Êhhh Seiya, você é bem sem noção mesmo né? Isso é coisa de dizer pro Shun, francamente hein...

- HYOGA?Da onde você saiu? Da varanda? Por que você estava aí escondido na varanda?

- Ã ah é q-que...bem..ã..e-eu estava lendo e-e-e isso não importa agora! O fato é que você não devia ter falado com o Shun daquele jeito.

- Ah eu não falei nada demais, ele sabe que foi só de brincadeirinha, eu vivo zoando ele, e, aliás, ele é que é sensível demais...

- É você que não sabe brincar isso sim!

- Tá Hyoga, também não precisa ficar nervosinho assim, se quiser eu vou lá pedir desculpas para ele e pronto! Até finjo que não vi nada, mas que foi engraçado foi hahahaha você devia ter visto!

- Eu é que vou lá falar com ele, desse jeito é capaz de você piorar as coisas...

- Que jeito?

- Deixa pra lá ¬¬

- Todo mundo estressadinho hoje eu hein...Depois eu é que sou o chato e isso e aquilo...Ah eu vou é jogar The Simsque eu ganho mais!

Hyoga saiu da sala e foi em direção ao quarto de Shun, mas não o encontrou lá, foi a biblioteca e nada de Andrômeda, ficou preocupado _'onde ele pode ter ido?',_ olhou através das enormes janelas da biblioteca que davam vista ao maravilhoso jardim da mansão e bem ao longe no canteiro das flores, localizou o amigo deitado, o cabelo esverdeado misturado às flores rosas e amarelas, correu em direção a ele, quando estava a menos de 20 passos de Andrômeda parou de imediato, seu coração impulsionou seu corpo ao encontro de Shun, mas não pensou no que falaria a ele, '_nunca sei o que dizer numa hora dessa, ai caramba! '_

- Hyoga! O que está fazendo aí parado do lado dessa árvore? - Shun acenou pra ele

- É e-eu-eu...- '_Como que ele me viu aqui?Não posso ficar enrolando mais...Vai Hyoga fala!'_ - Eu vim atrás de você pra saber se você está bem! - disse aproximando-se timidamente e sentou-se ao lado de onde Andrômeda estava deitado

- Eu estou! por quê?- respondeu Shun, cruzando as pernas e sentando-se.

- Eu sei que não está...Eu vi como você saiu da sala, ouvi o que o Seiya disse pra você...

- Ouviu? O.o' Como? - Shun ficou vermelho no mesmo instante

- É que bem eu estava lá na varanda assim por acaso lendo um livro, nem sabia que tinha gente na sala, só percebi quando o Seiya começou a rir alto de você...

- Talvez ele tenha mesmo razão, eu sou um bobo em ficar cantando, sonhando...

- Não! De jeito nenhum, ele é que está errado em tirar sarro...Você tem uma voz linda, canta muito bem e você gosta de cantar não é?Nós temos que seguir o que nosso coração diz, fazer o que gostamos sem se importar com a opinião dos outros, se você gosta de cantar e se sente bem assim é o que você deve fazer!

- Você me ouviu cantando? O.o - Andrômeda ficou escarlate de imediato

- Sim ouvi...Mas foi muito por acaso, eu estava lá na varanda lendo um livro e ouvi, mas fiquei quieto para não te incomodar e também pra ouvir...

Andrômeda abaixa a cabeça e esconde-se entre seus braços '_que vergonha!Não vou conseguir encarar Hyoga de novo, ele me ouviu cantando justo a minha música, a 'nossa' música...'_

- Hei Shun não precisa ficar assim com tanta vergonha, eu sou seu amigo não sou? Eu nunca iria rir de você, não precisa ficar com vergonha, todos nós temos pequenos segredos, desejos secretos, você tem uma voz linda e eu acho que deveria seguir seu sonho de cantar e a música que você estava cantando tinha uma parte que falava exatamente disso 'It's standing right before you.All that you need will surely come' algo como 'Porque está bem diante de você.Tudo que você deseja há de se concretizar', eu me lembro.

- Nossa você tem uma boa memória...Não tinha parado pra pensar por este lado... – por entre os braços, ainda meio escondido, Andrômeda olhava surpreso para Hyoga.

- Só lembrei porque achei a música bonita – e deu de ombros, tentando transparecer despreocupação com o fato.

- É linda mesmo, você tem razão, é uma música que fala de sonhos...

Andrômeda levanta a cabeça, um pequeno brilho triste alastra-se em seus olhos ao encarar o loiro, '_Ah Hyoga se você soubesse qual o real significado da música pra mim, que eu tenho um sonho muito maior do que cantar...'_ Mas no instante seguinte o brilho triste desaparece dando lugar à esperança e um largo sorriso surge em sua face, não conseguia ficar triste ao lado de Hyoga, ainda mais com ele dizendo palavras tão reconfortantes!

- Agora sim! Um sorriso! Não se importe com a opinião dos outros, faça o que tem vontade, o que te deixa feliz de verdade!

- Sim é verdade, você tem toda razão Hyoga, é isso que eu farei de agora em diante, tentarei transformar meus sonhos em realidade!

Hyoga consentiu com um sorriso, milhares de coisas lhe invadiram a mente '_Agora é o momento, eu podia falar tudo agora, eu tenho que falar...mas e se ele não sentir o mesmo que eu..!'_. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, voltados para suas mentes, tentando imaginar o que o outro pensava. Depois de muito tempo Shun rompeu o silêncio:

- Hyoga...Você tem sonhos?

- Sim, todo mundo tem!

- E desejos secretos, você tem?

- Desejos secretos?Ã...é bem..é..é..eu eu..Ah puxa você me pegou de surpresa agora haha, não sei o que responder...

- Como não sabe o que responder? - Shun não se convenceu da resposta do amigo

Hyoga não respondeu, ele sabia exatamente o que responder, mas as palavras permaneceram emaranhadas na garganta, não conseguia falar e o silêncio voltou a imperar entre os dois, até que Hyoga respirou fundo e reuniu toda sua força:

- Shun...Sabe o que é, é que e-eu...

- Você?

- Eu -eu tô...Tô afim de...de ir no cinema amanhã, quer ir comigo?

- Oh cinema...Claro que sim Hyoga! Adoro cinema...-respondeu Shun com uma pontinha de descontentamento

- Que bom, então amanhã à tarde tudo bem pra vc? - '_Ai Hyoga, você é muito imbecil!' _- Acho que vou entrar, tenho umas lições pra fazer...Você vai ficar aí?

- Vou ficar mais um pouco.

- Então tá, já vou indo...

- Hyoga!

- Que foi?

- Obrigado Hyoga! Eu vou seguir meu sonho!

- Não foi nada Shun, amigos são pra isso mesmo!

Andrômeda deitou-se novamente entre as flores logo que Hyoga entrou na casa, dirigiu seus olhos para o céu, o sol já tinha ido embora e aos poucos a lua surgia no céu, pensava em todas as coisas que Hyoga tinha lhe dito, foram coisas maravilhosas, mas a ultima frase que disse aponderava-se de sua mente '_Não foi nada Shun, amigos são pra isso mesmo!'_

- 'Amigos são pra isso mesmo' Ah Hyoga se você soubesse que eu gostaria de te ter mais do que como um amigo...

Hyoga se dirigia a casa, pensando por que não tinha tomado uma atitude, por que não tinha falado logo que gostava de Andrômeda sem medir as conseqüências que esse ato traria, apenas falar o que sentia, seguir seu sonho como ele mesmo tinha aconselhado Shun.Entrou na casa, ouviu vozes animadas e risadas vindas da cozinha, não iria conseguir disfarçar para os outros o que estava sentindo, estava tão decepcionado consigo mesmo que decidiu subir as escadas direto para seu quarto, tomou um banho e deitou na cama, pegou o mesmo livro que estava lendo, mas não conseguia concentrar-se na leitura, seu pensamento estava preso em Shun, os traços do garoto permanecia em sua mente, ele sorrindo '_Obrigado Hyoga!Eu vou seguir meu sonho!'_ Que bom seria se o desejo de Shun fosse o mesmo que o seu, adormeceu em meio às imagens de Shun.

_- Hyoga sabe qual é meu sonho?_

_- Shun é você?_

_- Sim Hyoga, sou eu! Eu vou te contar o maior desejo: eu te quero Hyoga! Eu te amo!_

_- Oh Shun eu também te amo e te quero muito muito!_

_- Então vem Hyoga vem, me beija..._

_- Shun...Shun?_

-Droga um sonho outra vez!...Sempre acordo abraçando o travesseiro e caindo da cama, isso tem que mudar, eu tenho que confessar os meus sentimentos, eu preciso dizer...Mas como?Tenho tanto medo do que possa acontecer e se ele me rejeitar, se ao menos eu pudesse saber como ele se sente em relação a mim, como ele me vê. Shun é sempre tão simpático e atencioso comigo, pareço ser especial pra ele, mas ele trata todo mundo dessa forma... talvez ele me trate assim só porque é atencioso mesmo, quantas dúvidas...Ah!Já sei como resolver isso...O blog, claro! O blog que Shun escreve, é isso, ele me disse que é como um diário então se ele gosta de alguém, lá deve estar escrito, como não pensei nisso antes!

Hyoga saiu do quarto, foi até a sala do computador, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho, não havia ninguém lá, resolveu checar onde todos estavam para que não fosse pego em 'flagrante', dirigiu-se até próximo da cozinha e pode ouvir Ikki, Seiya e Shiryu discutindo fervorosamente sobre animes. Também ouviu um barulho de tv, vindo da sala próxima da cozinha, ouviu as vozes de Saori e Shun que provavelmente estavam vendo algum filme ou programa. Pronto agora tinha certeza onde todos estavam e que estavam entretidos então teria tempo suficiente para descobrir o que queria. Seguiu até a sala e ligou o computador.

- Hmmm agora vejamos o histórico de sites.Aqui deve ser esse _trulymadlydeep. - Hyoga sentia-se eufórico estava prestes a descobrir algo que lhe indicaria seu futuro - agora vou saber o que Shun pensa, se pensa em mim...Mas isso não está certo eu ficar vasculhando dessa forma, o correto seria perguntar a ele...Mas eu não tenho coragem de fazer isso, já tentei varias vezes e não consegui, esta é minha única saída...Aqui está a data de hoje:_

'_Eu não sei mais o que fazer, já não consigo mais esconder este sentimento que está aqui dentro de mim, saindo pelos meus poros.Eu amo uma pessoa e não sei se sou correspondido, tenho consciência que essa probabilidade é quase nula, mas no fundo eu tenho esperanças, eu preciso ter esperanças.Toda vez que olho em seus olhos é como se estivesse no céu, sua voz calma, seus cabelos, parecem ser tão sedosos exalam um aroma adocicado, gostaria de poder enlaçar meus dedos nos seus cabelos loiros, sentir esse aroma próximo de mim, sentir seu corpo abraçado junto ao meu, mas tudo são sonhos, devaneios meus...Como posso saber se elasó me vê como amigo?...'_

- Ela?Ela?...Então é isso...Shun gosta de alguém sim, mas é de uma garota, como eu pude ser tão idiota achando que Shun poderia gostar de mim, de um garoto, como pude alimentar falsas esperanças? Por alguns momentos acreditei que meu sonho pudesse se tornar realidade.

Hyoga mesmo desiludido, no fundo ainda existia um fragmento de esperança se debatendo, que o fez ler mais alguns trechos do blog, por fim já com o coração aos pedaços Hyoga já tinha lido o bastante para constatar que não era correspondido em seu amor, desligou o computador e subiu para seu quarto, deitou na cama, dirigiu seu olhar para teto, permaneceu longos minutos assim, a vista ficou embaçada pelas lágrimas que começaram a escorrer molhando todo seu rosto, Hyoga entregou-se às lágrimas e a desilusão, estava tudo acabado, virou-se na cama e ligou um pequeno aparelho de som que estava no seu criado-mudo, colocou um cd e selecionou uma musica que ouvia muitas vezes.

- '_You look to my eyes_.I go out of my mind.I can't see anything, cause this love's got me blind' (Você me olha em meus olhos. Eu perco a cabeça.Não consigo ver nada, porque este amor me cegou)...Pena eu não ter uma voz tão linda quanto a de Shun...Shun...Se você soubesse quantas noites ouvi esta música pensando em você, sonhando, imaginando mil formas de te beijar, desejando tocar seu corpo.Agora terei que esquecer, como poderei ficar assim tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe?Talvez seja melhor eu me mudar daqui, me afastar, mas sei que pra onde quer que eu vá Shun ainda vai estar em meus pensamentos e principalmente em meu coração...

Hyoga ficou deitado ouvindo a musica repetidas vezes, as lágrimas ainda teimavam em cair de sua face, uma tentativa de dissipar toda dor que o tomara, mas a cada lágrima, a dor se renovava.No andar de baixo, na sala de tv Saori e Shun comentavam sobre o filme que tinham acabadode assistir:

- Nossa adorei esse filme, nunca tinha visto o Jim Carreyfazendo drama.

- Nem eu Saori.Muito lindo esse filme né?A começar pelo nome 'Brilho Eterno de Uma Mente Sem Lembranças' e a historia então?Muito legal, ambos tentaram se esquecer mas voltaram a se conhecer novamente, era o destino dos dois se conhecerem e ficarem juntos, mesmo com todos os seus defeitos, eram feitos um para o outro.

- É verdade, a vida os uniu.Qual será nosso destino Shun? Será que temos algo assim a nossa espera? Um amor forte como esse?

- Ih Saori não sei qual será nosso futuro destino, sei é do meu destino atual que é a cama! hehe tô morrendo de sono, boa noite !

- Boa noite Shun, vou ficar aqui mais um pouco assistindo os extras do filme!

Andrômeda subiu a escada pensado na pergunta que Saori formulara.'_Destino.Qual será nosso destino? O meu destino?...Destino...se eu puder traçar o meu, eu já sei qual é...Hyoga...Hyoga'._ Nesse instante passou na frente do quarto de Hyoga que ficava antes do seu, parou em frente à porta, gostaria tanto de entrar no quarto do amigo e contar-lhe sobre o filme, tecer inúmeros comentários sobre o filme, sobre o destino e por fim dizer-lhe sobre o amor que pulsava dentro de si.Afastou esses pensamentos ao ouvir uma música que vinha do quarto de Cisne, surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a melodia sensual da musica, tentou imaginar o que Hyoga estava pensando ao ouvir uma musica tão sensual. _Estará ele apaixonado?. _Entrou em seu quarto e jogou-se na cama, um medo invadiu-lhe: _Será que Hyoga está gostando de alguém?...Não acho que não...Hyoga não é de muitos amigos nem amigas, mesmo na escola ele tem poucos amigos e na maior parte do tempo estamos juntos...mas sempre tem um "se"...Ai Shun chega, chega de ficar pensando nisso!Estou ficando doido!Tenho que parar com isso, não posso mais ficar pensando "em se...", "e se...", tenho que pensar na realidade, nos fatos, nas coisas que podem acontecer, como amanhã, vamos ao cinema, tenho que falar o que sinto não consigo mais esconder...Hoje ele me disse coisas tão lindas, me encorajou a acreditar nos meu sonhos, a cantar, me disse que tenho uma voz tão linda...Ah Hyoga se você quisesse eu cantaria só pra você..._

No dia seguinte todos tomavam café da manhã numa grande algazarra, Shun apareceu na porta da cozinha sonolento, pensara em Hyoga e no grande dia que iriam sair juntos e de tanta ansiedade foi dormir já era altas horas da madrugada.

- Bom dia a todos! - disse com a voz rouca de sono

**- **Shun você está com uma cara de sono, não dormiu direito não é?Eu falei pra você não ficar vendo filme até tarde...

- Não é nada demais Ikki! Eu só não dormi direito...Tem horas que você se preocupa demais.Não sou mais criancinha!

- Isso é coisa de irmão mais velho Shun, pra mim você sempre vai ser um bebê, mas eu sei que você já é um garotão, 'terror das menininhas', vai ser igual ao irmão não é hahahaa – e bagunçou os cabelos do irmão afetuosamente.

Andrômeda respondeu com um sorrisinho falso, pensou em dizer: '_Desculpe desaponta-lo Ikki, mas eu sou diferente de você e tenho um outro caminho pra ser feliz', _mas esse não era o momento adequado, por enquanto.

- Alguém viu o Hyoga por aí?- perguntou enquanto servia-se de um copo de leite

- Ele ainda não acordou...estranho né?Justo ele que sempre acorda com as galinhas hahahahahahahaha entenderam né? Cisne, pato,galinha hahahahahahahahahahahaaaa

- Ah Seiya me poupe das suas piadinhas infames, logo de manhã, assim não dá...¬¬

- Por que Saori? Minhas piadas são engraçadas sim!

- Só pra você ¬¬

Shun estava absorto em seus pensamentos e não ouviu a discussão que Seiya e Saori iniciaram e muito menos ouviu seu irmão lhe chamando:

- Ei Shun acorda!

- Oi Ikki que foi?

- Estou te chamando aqui faz tempo...Você não dormiu direito mesmo...quero saber se você não quer ir com a gente lá no orfanato e depois à praia.

- Até gostaria de ir Ikki, mas eu e o Hyoga já combinamos de ir ao cinema hoje!

- Êh você e esse pato metidinho estão andando muito juntos!

- Sim Ikki, somos amigos tá! Pare de chamá-lo desse jeito, ele não é pato e muito menos metido!

- Que seja...O amigo é seu, não meu.Então bom cinema pra você, eu vou só acompanhar a galera no orfanato é já ir pra praia quem sabe conheço umas garotinhas por lá hahaha.

- Ah Ikki você não perde tempo, bom divertimento pra você também!

Ikki levantou-se da mesa seguido pelos outros e partiram em direção ao orfanato.Shun viu-se sozinho na mesa enorme do café, passou os dedos na borda brincando com o copo vazio '_que estranho ele ainda não ter acordado, deve ter ficado ouvindo música até tarde, no mínimo pensando em alguém, deve até ter se esquecido do cinema que tínhamos combinado...Calma Shun calma, não se precipite,controle-se'_

Hyoga já acordara, mas não teve forças para levantar-se da cama, ainda mais ao ouvir risadas vindas do andar de baixo, todos pareciam estar felizes, não iria conseguir simular na frente deles a dor que sentia em seu peito. Fechou os olhos cansados das lágrimas e da noite mal dormida, tentava alinhar os pensamentos, ouviu a casa silenciar-se, seu estômago reclamou alto, não comia desde da tarde passada, levantou-se da cama e desceu para tomar seu café solitário quando entrou na cozinha deparou-se com a última pessoa que gostaria de ver naquele momento.

- Bom dia! - disse Andrômeda perplexo ao ver Cisne ainda de pijamas, com os cabelos desalinhados o rosto inchado como se tivesse chorado noite toda.

- Bom dia. - respondeu Hyoga desanimado desviando o olhar de Andrômeda e abrindo a geladeira

- Não teve uma noite muito boa? Você está com uma cara...

- É não tive - respondeu Hyoga secamente e sentou-se numa cadeira na outra ponta da mesa, distante de Shun, e encheu um copo com suco de laranja.

- Ah mais você vai melhorar, vamos nos divertir no cinema _não é? _- Shun deixou escapar uma pontinha de ansiedade

- Desculpe Shun, mas não vai dar para ir ao cinema hoje - _'é melhor eu acabar logo com tudo '_

- Mas nós tínhamos combinado...Por que mudou de idéia? – a voz de Andrômeda soou apreensiva

- Me desculpe, mas é que eu-eu não estou bem.

- Mas-mas por que você não está bem? O que está acontecendo? - Shun também se segurou, para não chorar esperara tanto por este dia, sair com Hyoga e agora tudo se esvaecia por entre seus dedos como fumaça.

- Nada, não está acontecendo nada.

Cisne levantou-se e saiu da cozinha as pressas sem nem ao menos ter bebido seu suco. Andrômeda ficou paralisado olhando estático o lugar agora vazio que Hyoga ocupara, preocupou-se, algo de grave devia estar acontecendo com Hyoga '_ele nem quis me falar o que é, sempre fomos bons amigos e agora ele não quer me dizer o que está acontecendo nunca vi Hyoga com uma cara tão abatida'._ Como se tivesse tomado um choque da cadeira Shun levantou-se de um pulo e saiu apressado da cozinha à procura de Hyoga._'Não vou mais pensar, preciso agir!'._

Cheio de determinação Andrômeda dirigiu-se à ala principal e subiu as escadas correndo, chegou ao topo um pouco sem fôlego, respirou pausadamente recobrando a energiapara ir até o fim do corredor e bater na porta do quarto de Cisne:

- Hyoga você esta aí? - pergunto um pouco nervoso

Ouviu um barulho de trinco e a porta se abriu, mas Hyoga não apareceu à porta, estava sentado na cama, a cabeça um pouco baixa, a franja cobrindo-lhe os olhos de modo que Shun não conseguia ver a expressão do amigo.

- Me perdoe Shun por ter saído daquele jeito, não ando bem ultimamente e me desculpe também pelo cinema, você podia chamar outra pessoa para ir com você, uma amiga, talvez _J-u-n-e _ - as ultimas palavras de Hyoga saíram em um tom sarcástico, que Andrômeda notou mas não compreendeu.

- Estou preocupado com você me diga o que está ocorrendo, você não parece bem, está diferente do seu normal.O cinema é o de menos Hyoga - Shun mediu as palavrase completou - o que me importa mesmo é a sua companhia, se fosse para ir com a June ao invés de você eu não iria.

Hyoga levantou a cabeça num de imediato, tirou a franja da frente de sua visão e fixou seu olhar emAndrômeda, olhava-o confuso '_teria mesmo escutado direito às ultimas palavras de Shun?',_ os olhos de Shun transmitiam sinceridade e sua expressão era firme e um pouco nervosa.

- Eu achava que você gostasse _dela_, até mais do que uma amiga - disse mais para si do que para Andrômeda.

- Não! Eu a vejo como uma amiga, uma amiga de infância.De onde você tirou essa idéia? O.o

Hyoga sentiu seu rosto flamejar em brasas, estava acuado, não tinha mais como continuar mentindo:

- E-eu li no seu blog - Hyoga parecia ter tirado metade do peso das costas, a verdade estava apenas começando a ser revelada.

- No meu blog?

Agora era Shun que sentia-se escarlate, sentou-se do lado de Hyoga, este por sua vez encolhera-se de vergonha, começara a dizer a verdade agora teria que ir até o fim, porém por outro lado não tinha outra alternativa, a verdade estava ali querendo ser revelada, a hora chegara, Shun olhava-o atento e curioso.

- É, li no seu blog e você escreveu que estava apaixonado por alguém e se referia a ela então deduzi ser a June, por ser uma amiga próxima e você escreveu 'gostaria de tocar seus cabelos loiros', então por todas as amigas que voce tem a June é a única loira então, deduzi que você gostasse dela...

Shun olhava Cisne com um olhar divertido apesar do nervosismo que estava sentindo, não podia deixar de rir, ao ver Hyoga falar rápido atropelando as palavras, evidentemente desconcertado, mas ainda não compreendia o motivo de tamanho desconcerto , porém dentro de si uma pequenina voz agitava-se esperançosa, Andrômeda ouviu a acanhada voz de seu coração elevar-se e pediu aos deuses para que seu coração estivesse correto.

**- **Isto foi o que você deduziu Hyoga, mas você deduziu errado – um sorriso veio aos lábios – eu não sou apaixonado pela June, vejo-a como uma amiga só isso, eu estou apaixonado sim, mas é por _outra pessoa_... Por que você leu meu blog?Que eu saiba você não gosta muito de diários virtuais não é?

Hyoga abaixou a cabeça novamente, fitou suas mãos, apoiadas nos joelhos, tremiam levemente e suavam tamanho nervosismo que estava sentindo.As mãos de Andrômeda também suavam escondidas nos bolsos da calça jeans, porém sorria para Hyoga apesar do nervosismo, adorava ver Hyoga tímido, a face corada contrastando com o azul gélido de seus olhos, corpo contraído, parecendo indefeso, que Shun segurou-se para não agarra-lo e acariciar-lhe os cabelos, acalmando-o com um 'tudo bem' enlaçando-o em seus braços, mas Cisne levantou os olhos e encarouAndrômeda, um brilho de determinação surgiu em seu olhar, seu corpo descontraiu-se como se tivesse recuperado a confiança e disse calmamente, mantendo os olhos firmes em Andrômeda:

- Eu poderia muito bem falar que foi por curiosidade ou qualquer outro motivo fútil, inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada e o assunto se encerraria nisto, mas não dá mais para fugir da verdade, tenho que lhe confessar...que eu gosto de você, não do jeito que você imagina, o que eu sinto por você é mais do que um amigo sente por outro amigo..._Eu te amo_, por isso vasculhei seu blog porque precisava saber como você se sentia, se gostava de alguém e descobri que você gostava de uma garota e achei que fosse a June. Desculpe-me por ter invadido sua privacidade deste modo eu estava desesperado precisava saber e não tinha coragem de perguntar-lhe, mas veja só como o destino é, cá estou eu dizendo tudo que antes não tinha coragem de falar me, nossa amizade não será mais a mesma, por isso mesmo estou pensando em voltar a Sibéria...

Dizendo isso Hyoga levantou-se da cama e abriu rápido a porta do guarda-roupa pegando algumas peças de roupas e outros pertences e colocando tudo em uma mochila, evitando o olhar de Andrômeda, se o olhasse nos olhos sabia que ia chorar, não iria agüentar, tudo estava sendo dolorido demais e não queria chorar na frente de Shun, apesar de tudo ainda tinha seu orgulho. Andrômeda permaneceu alguns instantes sentado na cama, sua mente custava a acreditar nos seus ouvidos, parecia um sonho, um sonho que iria embora caso não fizesse algo.Dirigiu-se até próximo do guarda-roupa, Hyoga estava agachado colocando desordenadamente suas coisas na mochila, Shun segurou com força a manga de uma camiseta, que Hyoga ia enfiando na mochila, chamando atenção para si e disse com firmeza:

- É nossa amizade não será mais a mesma de sempre, eu não quero que seja a mesma...Eu quero que seja muito mais...Eu te amo - acariciou o rosto de Cisne e surpreendeu-o com um acanhado beijo quente.

Cisne olhou-o surpreso sentia um misto de confusão e desejo, seu coração acreditou nas palavras e no beijo, mas sua razão ainda teimava e queria ter certeza dos fatos.

- Me ama?M-mas no seu blog você escreveu que amava uma garota?

Shun riu tímido seu rosto ainda flamejava por conta da iniciativa que tomara.

- Nunca te disseram para não acreditar em tudo que se lê na internet? Eu escrevi sim no blog como se gostasse de uma garota, COMO se gostasse, entendeu? Eu tinha medo de alguém aqui de casa vasculhasse o histórico e lê-se o blog, esse foi o jeito de manter meu segredo e eu nunca imaginava que justo você fosse fazer isso já que você não gosta muito de internet...A forma como escrevi é que é verdadeira, todos meus sentimentos estão descritos lá e quando eu cantei aquela música que o Seiya ouviu, eu estava pensando em você, cantava pra você, por isso fiquei com tanta vergonha e sai correndo.

Hyoga enrubesceu novamente por conta de sua curiosidade excessiva e as doces palavras que Andrômeda acabara de dizer.

- Desculpe-me de novo Shun e-eu...

- Shhh, não precisava se desculpar, essa sua curiosidade no fim foi uma coisa boa, nos aproximou! – e acariciou o rosto do 'novo namorado' - Então agora você não vai mais pra Sibéria né - olhou para a mochila bagunçada – e se fosse ia ter que arrumar essa mochila direito hein hehe, hmmm um cd aqui – e pegou o cd em cima do conteúdo da mochila - Sugababes?

- Sempre ouvia quando pensava em você...

- Ouvia é? – Andrômeda sentiu-se em brasas

- Sim, uma música em especial... - um brilho malicioso cintilou nos olhos de Hyoga – quer ouvir?

- Claro!

Hyoga levantou-se do chão e foi em direção o seu aparelho de som, colocou o cd, selecionou a música favorita e o quarto foi tomado pela melodia lascívia da música. Cisne voltou-se para Andrômeda e olhou-o profundamente, pela primeira vez Shun percebeu como aquele azul-gélido podia transmitir um calor intenso, Hyoga ajoelhou-se ondeAndrômeda estava, sorriu e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

- _Está prestando atenção na letra da música?_

- Estou - respondeu Andrômeda todo arrepiado

- É tudo que estou sentindo agora '_Baby i'm too lost in you, caught in you' _(Querido estou tão perdido em você, pego por você) – sussurrou ainda mais perto do ouvido do outro, um trecho da música que tocava - Eu te amo e te quero Shun, te quero muito, sonhei com esse momento tantas e tantas vezes – e enlaçou-o em seus braços.

- Eu também Hyoga sonhei muitas e muitas vezes em estar assim nos teus braços, eu te amo...

Cisne enlaçou Shun ainda mais para perto de si e o beijou-o com desejo, um desejo preso a tanto tempo que se desprendeu por completo, Andrômeda deixou-se ser conquistado pelos beijos quentes e braços fortes do amado que o conduziram até a cama, onde se entregaram um ao outro.

Ainda era madrugada, Shun acordou sobressaltado, abriu os olhos com os pequenos raios de sol que começavam a invadir o quarto, percebeu que não estava em seu quarto e sim no de Hyoga, sentiu as mãos do próprio enlaçadas em sua cintura, pensou '_agora meu sonho é realidade'_, aproximou-se do ouvido de Cisne, acariciou os cabelos loiros e cantou baixinho:

_-' I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy, I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do'_ (Serei seu sonho, serei seu desejo, sua fantasia, serei sua esperança, serei seu Amor, serei tudo que você precisa, haverei de te amar com toda força de meu ser, verdadeira, louca e intensamente).

- Não existe nada melhor do que acordar ao seu lado e com sua doce voz cantando! – disse Hyoga abrindo os olhos e sorrindo apaixonado para Andrômeda.

- Cantando pra você, só pra você agora e sempre - aconchegou-se no peito de Hyoga abraçando-o forte e continuou a cantar – 'I want to lay like this forever.Until the sky falls down me' (Quero deitar juntinho assim para sempre até o fim dos meus dias').


End file.
